Rage demon
} |name = Rage demon |affiliation = Demons |image = RageDemon.png |px = 250px |rank = |location = The Fade, Soldier's Peak, Circle Tower, Blackmarsh (Origins) Abandoned Thaig, Harimann Estate, The Fade (Dragon Age II) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins The Stone Prisoner Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition Dragon Age: Magekiller }} Rage demons are one of the most common types of demon. They are fueled by and attracted to rage, but are ultimately simpler and less devious than their other kin. Background Since a spirit's power derives from the complexity of its host concept, rage demons are among the weakest of malicious spirits. Anger is a simpler emotion than envy or desire, so its avatars are accordingly simpler. Rage demons rarely resort to deceit, as demons of those aforementioned types often do, opting instead to assail its target with as much force as possible until it perishes. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Strategy Rage demons are usually encountered in two varieties: Critter-ranked lesser rage demons and Normal or Lieutenant greater rage demons. Besides having more health and dealing more damage, the latter also possesses several additional abilities. Both types however are immune to Fire damage, but have Cold vulnerability, to the point where a single Winter's Grasp might instantly kill a lesser version at full health. Like all demons, they're immune to stun and knockback/knockdown effects. However, they can be shattered and unlike abominations, they have normal reaction to Nature damage. A boss-level greater rage demon can be fought at the end of the Watchguard of the Reaching quest. He doesn't gain any new abilities when compared to regular greater rage demons. The rage demons faced in the Fade can be dealt with effectively in either the Spirit or Burning Man forms, as the Spirit form has Winter's Grasp and the Burning Man form provides immunity to all their attacks. Abilities Both types: Greater rage demons only: Dragon Age II Rage Demons follow the Rogue archetype in Dragon Age II. As such, they slink away to strike at the more vulnerable members of Hawke's party and can even steal Health Potions. Resistances * Cold: Low * Fire: Normal (Immune on Nightmare) * Electricity: Normal * Nature: Normal * Spirit: Normal Dragon Age: Inquisition Rage Demons are melee attackers in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Abilities * Cold Vulnerability * Fire Resistance * Rage Demons will occasionally enlarge, gain a barrier, as well gain immunity to the following attack types: ** Immunity: Physical Effects ** Immunity: Fear, Asleep ** Immunity: Paralyzed ** Immunity: Taunted When the barrier is destroyed, the Rage Demon returns to normal size and loses its immunity to the above attack types. Notes * In Dragon Age: Origins, rage demons would rise up from the floor of the room, invisible (and un-targetable until they do so). At death, they always sink back in, with a small black circle of (presumably) their essence appearing during the process. This process leaves no loot on its own, although in some circumstances they will leave behind a small white bag of loot. Gallery Creature-RageDemon.png|A rage demon RageDemonHoDA.png| A Rage Demon in Heroes of Dragon Age See also References Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins creatures Category:The Stone Prisoner creatures Category:Dragon Age II creatures Category:Legacy creatures Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition creatures Category:Heroes of Dragon Age creatures Category:Demons